Deadly Passion
by demonsnight
Summary: Reborn is a teen bored of his life. Tsuna is an assassin who can no longer feel emotions due to the abuse and hate from his family and hard training he put himself through. When they collide, will reborn be able to change everything and melt the ice within Tsuna's heart, or will Tsuna be thrown into the pits of dispair forever? AU rebornxtsuna
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I thought of this and totally got into this. I wrote this all in class. I have no beta reader and I don't know how to do that, so please deal with the grammar issues but there shouldn't be too many.

Anyways, this is sort of an au only there is no mafia and the assassin in Tsuna not reborn. I thought I would be a cool twist where reborn is normal. So like all others I will say please r&r. I did do some of my best. I want to try to you this plot and change it a little and make it into a book. Any ideas I will take and see what I can do with them. J

Disclaimer- only doing this once. We all know how this goes, so I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And any songs at the bottom of every chapter.

I thought of instead of putting a song in the story, I'll put one at the end and call it the song of the chapter. I just really like music J

Warnings-abuse, YAOI, murder, YAOI, mentions (only) of rape, YAOI, Bianchi's cooking, YAOI, Shamal's perviness, YAOI. To the conclusion that I said yaoi 5 times, you cannot tell me or report me for not warning you. Also if you look up it will say romance and will also include the people who will soon be in love.

Full summary- Reborn was getting bored his life. Every day, the same thing repeats. That all is about to change when a transfer student enters his life. Tsuna- a boy has been abused and unloved his whole life. The only two things in the world he wanted his whole life, was to be loved and to survive. He took up the profession of an assassin, and has survived because of this. He can no longer feel emotions, in his job, that would cost him his life, but they are still there locked deep within his icy heart. Can this one boy change everything and save him, or will he be thrown into the pits of despair, to never return again.

Now my writing is not the best, but please enjoy my hard work. Originally this chapter was going to be longer by including Tsuna's pov, but I was a little excited and wanted to post this and see what I get from it and if people like it. I put in a funny beginning even thought this is angst…. I know I'm not all that funny. Now on with the story!

* * *

Deadly Passion

Chapter 1: New Encounters

Reborn POV

It's a lovely morning wouldn't you say Sir Todd? It is indeed, Sir Reborn. Wait just one fucking second. What the fuck? Where are not in fucking Britain. And who the hell is Mr. Todd? Why the fuck am I talking to myself. Oh my god, I'm losing it! I'm losing it! No! What a lovely way to start the morning.

Reality check.

Its six o'clock in the morning and I feel like the walking dead. Thankfully, it's still dark out. I groaned as I reluctantly got out of bed. I freaking hate the mornings, can't you tell? I slowly, partially dragged myself to the shower. I took a quick shower, reveling in the warmth that encased my body. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big, fluffy, white towel around my waist and walked up to the counter. I quickly brushed my hair, then I brushed my hair for about twenty minutes.

Now the main question that must be entering all your minds, 'Why would it take a boy twenty minutes to throw a brush through his hair?'

No, I'm not a girl. Why must that be the first answer that flows through everyone's heads? Fuck if I know. The correct answer is, I must look good for the girls, even if I play for the other team and date guys. I have absolutely no attraction to women once so ever. They're terrifying.

Anyways, I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit to wear today to school. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. I pulled on my favorite black, leather jacket as well. Black is the best colour in the world, even though it's not a colour. I threw on my favorite black fedora hat and took a look in the mirror. I looked hot and that has to be saying something. I'm not bragging or anything, but… it's true.

I made my way downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast that consisted of buttered toast and a box of apple juice. No, I'm not a kid. Why must you people always go for those reasons. It just tastes good, okay?

As I walked over to Gokudera's house, I slowed to a bit to take in the autumn scenery. Beautiful gold, crimson, and fiery oranges shuffled in the trees and danced in the wing as it gave a gust of air. I felt the nice relaxing coolness of the air and relaxed. This was my favorite season by far. Everything is beautiful and smells wonderful. You also have Halloween and Thanks Giving, even if you don't celebrate it here (I use it as an excuse for a feast. Shhh, don't tell…). All too soon, I came across Gokudera's house. I let out a sigh as I walked up to the door and knocked.

Yamamoto opened the door with a quick, "haha, hey Reborn!" in his usual happy- go-lucky attitude as he ushered me in. When I walked in he closed the door behind me with a soft 'click'. I walked into the living room to be met with a bunch of hellos from Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko, Dino, Mukuro, and Haru. That means we're missing Chrome, Lambo (god knows what he's getting into.), and Hibari. Well, Hibari probably won't be here since he's busy 'biting people to death' at school.

You must be wondering why we are all meeting at one house. No? Well too bad, I'm telling you anyways. Gokudera is currently living at home, his sister is off to Italy. His house is the perfect place for us all to meet up in the mornings. The only time we don't do this, is when his sister is here. When she is, he normally stays with one of us because she emotionally scarred him with her cooking. Hell, she emotionally scarred me with her proposals and food as well. I think she may be one of the main reasons I turned gay. She made me realize how terrifying women really are, especially the one who can't cook. Have you ever seen her food? I suppose not. Some of her food is purple and can melt object just by touching or makes people pass out just by a whiff of it. Never again. She must have been the worst fan girl I have ever had. Now I don't think I told you this, but I'm popular, but I guess you probably figured that out already, if not you must be slow.

Now that that's over, here we are… sitting in the room… filled with awkward silence…

It's been five minutes and the awkwardness still hadn't passed, so I took it in my hands to attempt to make conversation. Keyword _attempt._

"So… how ar-" _crash._

"What the fuck?" Gokudera and I shouted simultaneously.

"My candy! All mine!" Lambo shouted as he ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey those are my Kit Kats! Give me my fucking Kit Kats. And what the fuck did you just break? Come back here you damn brat!" Gokudera screamed as he chased Lambo.

_Two minutes later_

" Damn…_huff…huff…_he can run fast…_huff…huff…_I'll kill him if he eats any."

"Okay, anyone wanna go get Lambo? Any volunteers at all?" I looked around and saw no hands raised. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll be the man and go get him." I huffed as I turned to go hunt him down and skin him for making me do this.

_30 seconds later_

I dropped Lambo to the ground and threw a handful of Kit Kats at Gokudera.

He looked at me in amazement. "Ho- how did you do that?" he asked.

I give him a smirk that said ' because I'm awesome' "Very carefully." I said sarcastically.

He gave me a small pout and crosses his arms. "I want candy!" Lambo cried. I sighed as I withdrew a lollipop from my pocket and threw it at his face. At this he cried until he looked down to inspect what had hit him in his face. When he saw it was a sour apple blow pop, his face lit up with joy as he quickly unwrapped it and shoved it in his mouth. "Mank kuy." He said happily.

"Did you guys hear? We're getting a transfer student." Gokudera said, excitement obvious.

"No. I heard we were getting three transfer students" said Yamamoto.

"Even better!" Gokudera squealed. Yes, he squealed.

"I heard they're hot and geniuses." Mukuro gossiped.

"And totally off limits." Said a voice from behind.

Said voice walked out from the shadows to reveal a blue haired girl with and eye patch.

"Yo, Chromo." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Whined Mukuro.

"You'll find out later today."

We all left the house and walked to school. As everyone talked, I listened quietly, until something caught my eye. Without realizing it I was slowing down to get a get a better look at this something, or in this case, someone. I couldn't get a lot of details from the distance but I could tell he was beautiful. Soft looking, golden brown hair and pale skin, I could tell he was a natural beauty. He was a bit on the short side, but that just added on to his beauty.

Soon, I was brought back from the depths of my mind by a shout. Argh. They were going at it again. Culd I just have one day of peace. We arrived at school. Apparently not.

3… 2… 1…

Squeals from every direction rang out, and I'm not even in school yet! Oh god, the horror! They gang up on me, annoy me, try to get their grubby, little hands on what ever they can that belongs to me, or propose to me. Seriously, get a life that I'm not a part of. Got worship Justin Bieber or something. I'm sure he'll love to deal with you guys. When I walked into to school it was ten times worse. My friends protected my from their evil clutches as we made our way to class. We have every class together. Don't ask how, I have my ways. Just like how I can wear my hat in school. I always get what I want.

We walked into class and chatted for ten minutes about random, and I mean absolutely random, shit until the bell rang. The teacher walked in, ready to teach calculus. Whoever thought of having calculus first period, was a good idea, clearly needs to be shot, along with other people who came up with stupid shit.

"Alright class, settle down. I SAID, SETTLE DOWN!" Silence followed.

"Thank you." Mr. Tom said. He shook his head. "God, you guys are impossible."

"We have three new students today. Give a warm, Namimori welcome to them please."

Three students stepped in. They were giving off quite an intimidating aura.

The first one stepped up and introduced himself. "I'm Tsuna." He stated bluntly, glaring at every student like he already hated their guts. He had honey, brown hair and golden, soul piercing eyes. He was about 5'4, a female's height, about three inches shorter than me. He wore a black, spiked collar around his neck, black combat boots, a t-shirt that had a sign that read 'right here' below it saying 'come and get it, and last but not least, he wore black skinny pants with chains hanging. I realized that this was the boy from before. I have now dubbed him as my angel. He stepped back as the exotic looking girl stepped forward.

"Yo, I'm Tora." She said loudly, her voice almost growling like a real tiger. She had orange hair with black stripes, as if to prove she was a real tiger. Her bright yellow- brown eyes were analyzing every student, trying to find faults and weaknesses. She wore all black. A black wife beater, black combat boots, and black leather pants. She stepped down and another boy hopped up.

"The name's Yang." He gave us a big smile filled of threat. It was kinda creepy because you know that smile is the fakest in the world. He had black hair and deep, forest green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that said 'be calm and fuck off', black combat boot, and black baggy pants. He gave off a dark feeling, worse than the other two. He stepped down, while my angel stepped up. There were two things I noticed and that was they all seem to be wearing similar things and they seem to be extremely close to each other and look out for each other.

"Everyone pay attention! I will only say this once so listen up and listen good or you _will_ regret it, and I'm serious." He said giving a menacing glare. "You best not come near us if you know what's good for you. Now, if you're a dumbass and can't understand tough sentences, this is what I meant. Don't fuck with us, and we won't fuck with you. Got it?"

Several nods were given. Seeing that, he continued. "Good. We look forward to a year of ignoring you!"

That was a lovely speech, wasn't it Mr. Todd? indeed it was. Fuck. I need a therapist.

Tsuna walked down the isle and sat down to the seat to the left of mine and sat down next to the window, staring out. Tora took a seat in the front while Yang behind, kicking the students out of their seats. They quickly scrambled out to a new seat, leaving me to wonder how they're getting away with all this, not that I'm one to talk, but I don't ever do this type of stuff.

Throughout the day I realized I had every class with all three of them. I have also redubbed my angel as demonic angel. He is quite scary, even the teachers are scared but he already has a fan club. Maybe he would take away a few of mine. I would thank him for all eternity.

I went to bed later that night having not so innocent dreams of my demonic angel.

The last thing I thought before I passed out was,

_I will make him mine no matter what_

Little did he know what he was getting into.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Im so tired im not going to bother fixing my authors note. Sorry.

I did promise 1 song per a chapter. Ive had this song stuck in my head for a while so lets play a game. Guess the title of the song. U cant look up the lyrics but u probably will anyways. Who ever gets it right will get telepathic cookies!

I watch the city burn  
These dreams like ashes float away  
Your voice I never heard  
Only silence  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding  
Where were you? It all crashed down  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now?

How long can you stand the pain?  
How long will you hide your face?  
How long will you be afraid?  
Are you afraid?  
How long will you play this game?  
Will you fight or will you walk away?  
How long will you let it burn?  
Let it burn?  
Let it burn?

I watch the city burn  
These passions slowly smoldering  
A lesson never learned  
Only violence  
Is your world just a broken promise?  
Is your love just a drop of rain?  
Will we all just burn like fire?  
Are you still there?  
Tell me now...

...can you stand the pain?  
How long will you hide your face?  
How long will you be afraid?  
Are you afraid?  
How long will you play this game?  
Will you fight or will you walk away?  
How long will you let it burn?  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

Will you wait until it all burns down?  
Will you hide until it all burns down?  
Will it hurt when it all burns down?  
Will you fight when it all burns down?

Will you stand when it all burns down?  
Will you love when it all burns down?  
Will it end when it all burns down?  
Will you just let it all burn down?

How long can you stand the pain?  
How long will you hide your face?  
How long will you be afraid?  
Are you afraid?  
How long will you play this game?  
Will you fight or will you walk away?  
How long will you let it burn?  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

This is really easy. Thx for reading again! till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Because of all you amazing people who reviewed, favourited, and followed, I decided to update early. I'm so happy people like my story.

Aileekwon- I read you review last night and it made me so happy. I decided to update today.

DoKuroYuki- Thx for the review, you also helped me decide I would update early. You also receive telepathic cookies. The song is indeed Let It Burn by Red.

I did the warnings and disclaimers in the last chapter, so if you don't remember what I said, please return to the first chapter.

Okay now that that's over, let get this story on the road.

* * *

Chapter 2

New School, New Morons

Tsuna's POV

I'm on the top of the roof of a building and its rain. I had to get up at 3 in the morning, when I had to wake up at 7 to get to a new school to meet new brilliant morons, who never cease to amaze me with their stupidity, to go on a solo mission. Now why couldn't they wait, like any other normal person, until school was over or at least give me the job at 9 or something. Wait, never mind. That was a stupid question. They aren't normal humans, well… I'm not either so I have no room to talk.

As I lay on the top of the building, I carefully observe everything going on. Once I found out all their weaknesses, I got up and took out the map from within my back pocket. I carefully looked over everything and burned it into the back of my mind.

Now, you must be wondering what the hell is my mission, and why I have a _mission_ in this day and age. Well as you can see, or not, I'm an assassin. Now I'm not just any assassin, I'm top class and the best of the best. When people want a job done they come to me. The reason I'm so good at my job is because I don't have emotions. Well, that's not exactly true. The only things I feel is anger and hate at the human species. After what happened all those years ago, the tor- never mind. All I know I will make them all pay. There are only two human in the world I don't hate. I don't particularly love them, but they have gained my trust and protection from the few missions we have had together.

My current mission is to stop the drug deal and sex trade of the company, Wolves Inc. now that name fit a bunch of wild animals, not exactly the brightest either. My main objective is to kill Richard Rue, the leader. Other things I need to do is kill everyone who works there, when I'm done I am to call the clean up crew. They will release the captives and clean up the mess and burn the bodies.

I put the map away, remembering every nook and cranny in the building, every camera and laser. I took my fox mask from my belt and put it on. I checked my weapons and first aid (even though I don't need it, never hurts to be too careful. I would know.) to see if I was prepared. I had my two hand guns that had mufflers in pockets and my katana on my belt. I clicked the hidden button on my boots and two blades, one on each foot, popped out and a dagger hidden in my bracelet. I had a veil of poison and a stun gun on me incase I needed information. I put everything away and tied my hair into a ponytail. (sorry I forgot to mention his hair goes to his shoulders, which would probably be right in the anime if he had normal hair, and always puts it into a ponytail.) I took a few steps back, then ran forward doing a running jump, luckily not landing on my ass. That would suck.

I walked toward the staircase and opened the door, quickly throwing my dagger, successfully destroying the camera hidden within the shadows. I walked up and got it back and slid it back into place. When I reached the top of the floor, where my soon-to-be victim has his office, I reached a long corridor. I got out my twin hand guns and shot every camera, destroying them. Before I am to go into the big bad wolf's office, I will go to the camera and kill the watchman. We don't want this little secret out now do we? No.

I looked down the long corridor and my sharp ears picked up to sets of footsteps and two different voices around the corner. I slid against the wall, katana in hand, ready to kill. As soon as the two rounded the corner, I pounced, slicing their heads clean off their bodies. I put away my katana and went down the corridor until I reached room 128. The one good thing and bad thing about the camera room, is that it's right next to the big boss's office. Now the good thing is that it's right there and I can walk, like two steps to it. The bad thing is that if this guy screams, I get a headache and people on alert. Those to thing with me don't mix up. When you put two and two together you get… a massacre. Isn't that lovely. At least I wouldn't have to clean that mess up.

I quietly opened the door and slid in, careful to not make a single sound. I snuck up and gracefully, lodged a poison dipped dagger into his throat. The poison is only there to make absolute sure, that he's dead. I withdrew the dagger and took out my katana once more to cut all the wires connected to the computers. Now I looked it up. The cameras here don't use film, they hook up to here, so as long as this room is out, I'm good.

Now you must be wondering why there was no alert of an intruder since I broke a few cameras. Now that there is what I like to call a good question. I snuck in earlier that day and hooked up a few of my own cameras and the guy in the watch room was asleep. I did what I needed to do here, so there was just one more thing I wanted to do. I walked up to the dead man, and patted his pants. No, I'm not feeling him up. That's disgusting. Why the fuck would I feel up a dead man. No! That doesn't mean I would feel him up if he was alive too. What is wrong with you, you sick people?

Finally I found what I was looking for. His wallet. He was a dead man, so he wouldn't be needing this, right? In the wallet was a few hundred dollar bills. Pretty good for a goon.

I threw the wallet to the corner of the room and walked out. I walked up to room 129 and swung the door open.

"Yo, ya morons. What shakin' you fat pig soon to be bacon?" I said rather loudly. No one else was on the floor my cameras showed that. I was going to enjoy the thrill of slowly tearing them apart. I could feel the blood lust flow through my veins. I felt light and ready to take on the world.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, ya short puny brat. What makes you think that you can speak to me like that. I'll throw you into the sex trade and kill ya." Growled big bad wolf.

"Pfft. Yeah right you couldn't take me on if you tried. That statement really makes me wanna laugh." I took in my surroundings. There were about ten men all pointing guns at me, standing in a horseshoe formation. Yeah, they can't beat me with a hundred men. Time to get this show on the road, don't you think? I swift ran to the first man, taking out my katana in my right hand and my dagger in my left, too quickly for the normal human eye to see. The man blindly swung his gun, hoping to hit me. I dodged and swung my foot, stabbing him with the hidden knife. A gunshot fired and I did a back flip and landed on one hand only to swing my legs in a circle and stab two other men. One in the head and the other in the neck. The two fell instantly. I twirled the dagger and stabbed the guy behind me, who was failing at a sneak attack. I jumped forward, twirling in the air as I sliced through two others.

"Six down. Five more pests to go." I growled darkly, a smirk playing on my face. Sir wolf-pig was watching wide eyed as I slaughtered all his best men right before his eyes. When all was said and done was stalked slowly towards Richard.

"Are you ready to atone for you crime, Richard." I said his name with disgust. I hate all humans, don't get me wrong, but I hate his kind the most. It reminds me of what had happened to me. It makes me wanna slaughter all people like that. Maybe then the world wouldn't be so bad. Pfft, probably not. There will always be evil people in this world. By the time I was within a foots length, he was shaken, begging, and he sadly, wet himself. What he doesn't know, is that I'm gonna get money from him whether it was a plea bargain for his life, or I just kill him and steal it. I prefer the latter, what about you?

I took out the veil from one of my many pockets and popped it open. I yanked open Richard's mouth and dripped a drop of poison down his throat. In no time at all, the poison took effect and Richard literally, dropped dead. I took his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash, and stored it away on my person. I made a sweep of the whole building and killed all but the prisoners and animal. I've always had a soft spot for animals. They are innocent being doing only what they are taught or that of which is natural. I envy them for that. I called the clean up squad and headed over to the police department. I get jobs from everyone. This was one of the rare one's from the police.

When I entered, I headed straight for the sheriff's office. I'm sick of offices now. I sat down and sunk into the chair that beckoned me to fall asleep, but I couldn't because my job wasn't done yet. I still had to turn in my report.

"Yo." I groaned.

"You'll get to go home soon. I just need your report and I have one question to ask you." I nodded. I gave him my report and yawned.

"Now for my question. I can't exactly tell what age you are because of your mask, but I can tell you're young. So my question to you is, why are you an assassin at such a young age if at all, and the best of the best at that?" I gave him a hard glare before saying,

"To survive. This is a cold world, you best keep your curiosity to yourself." I growled rather coldly. "Good night, sir." I gathered my cash and left the police office leaving a stunned sheriff behind. At least I got a good pay for tonight.

I pretty much dragged myself home only to find it was 6:30 in the morning. Well there really is no time to sleep, so I went into my bedroom quietly as to not awaken the other two people who also live in the house. I took a quick shower, and threw on a pair of new, clean clothes. I had to look somewhat presentable for the first day of school. I got all the money from my job tonight and counted it. It turns out, I got a hefty sum of 90,600 dollars. Sometimes I love this job. The money almost makes up the idiotic people I gotta kill. Almost…

I went downstairs and into the kitchen only to find only twenty minutes have passed. I got out some pancake batter and decided to be nice for once in my life. I put in some chocolate chips because really, who doesn't love chocolate? The aroma from the cooking pancake drew out the occupants from their sleep and led them to the kitchen. When they enter, their eyes widened at who was cooking breakfast.

"Y-y-y-your making breakfast?" The girl said is disbelief.

"What? Do you have a problem with that Tora? I _can_ cook you know." I flipped the pancakes onto the plate.

"We don't have a problem with it, it's just unusual." Said the boy calmly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I exclaimed in mock hurt. "Can you guys get out some plate and utensils? The food is done."

"Of course." They said.

Once we were done eating and ready we checked to see if we had everything. We had our weapons on and were now spraying a special spray on.

You must be wondering what this spray is. Well to answer your question, it allows us to go through metal detectors without setting them off with out weapons. I invented it for airports, schools, and such.

As we were walking to our new school, I brought up what happened on the job.

"So how much did you get?" yang asked, hearts in his eyes with cash signs in the hearts. Greedy little bastard, isn't he?

"90,600 dollars." I said.

"Jackpot." Cried Tora.

As we walked on the other side of the road, was a noisy group of kids that look like they were going to Namimori High as well. They were such an annoying group of morons, screaming and yelling, talkin' all loudly like that. Givin' me a headache. Not good.

"Tora, headache 12 o'clock." I said.

"Hold on." She said looking for some Advil. When she found it, she threw two at me, to which I caught in my mouth and swallowed dry. It didn't taste dandy but I could already feel the effect soothing my mind. I relaxed a little knowing I wouldn't go on a rampage.

No, I'm not psycho. I'm special. NOT the retarded special either, so don't try that trick on me mister.

This school was like every other. Filled of idiots. When we did introductions, I founds out that the group from earlier was in my first period, and later, in every class I had. Thank god I have Tora and Yang, otherwise, I would probably lose it and kill one or two people at school. Okay. Maybe around fifty.

When I got home today, being surrounded by the stupid and having a mission at 3 in the morning, wiped me out. I headed straight to bed and falling to sleep instantly, having a nice long needed sleep.

Little did I know, a certain idiot in that group would change my life forever, be it for the better, or for the worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. And once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and for favouriting and following.

Song of the chapter folks. Again, if you get it right, telepathic cookies for you!

Im just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
Im just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am  
I remember where it all began, so clearly  
I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you created me, something I wouldve never seen  
When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they dont believe, I hope that they see you and me  
After all the lights go down, Im just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how youve become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
Youre the only one who knows, who I really am  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, were willing to go but not that far  
And were all see through, just like glass  
And we can shatter just as fast  
That lights been burned out for a while, I still see it every time I pass  
It was lost in the coldness of my mind, behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there, just took a little time to find  
And even when...  
I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way  
And you created me, something I wouldve never seen  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they dont believe I hope that they see you and me  
After all the lights go down, Im just the words you are the sound  
A strange type of chemistry, how youve become a part of me  
And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
Youre the only one who knows, who I really am  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, were willing to go but not that far  
We all wanna be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are  
We all wanna be somebody, were willing to go but not that far  
Im just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am  
Trying to trace my steps back here again, so many times  
When I can only see the floor, you made my window a door  
So when they say they dont believe, I hope that they see you and me


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, once again. I have returned with yet another new chapter! Many thanks to all my fabulous readers.

I'd like to give another thanks to _aileekwon_! Thx for reviewing, yet again!

And one more thanks for _AiMila _for your reviews. You also get telepathic cookies for getting the song correct J enjoy. Oh and I totally agree with you. I think we would get along just fine!

I just have one more thing to say._ Life is a pain. Anyone who says differently is selling something._ Anyone agree? If you disagree, your selling something, so yeah.

Now, I'm sure you all would like for me to get on with the story. Am I right? Well so be it!

*magical mist appears (you might find a unicorn.)* So lets get this show on the road and let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 3

Deadly Attraction

Reborn's POV

It's just another day in the boring thing called life. The same thing over and over. Get up, get ready, eat, go to school with friends, arrive at school, talk, learn, eat, learn, go home, eat, and finally sleep. Only today, it's going to be a little bit different. Tsuna has been brought into my life, and in just those few hour, had changed my every day life. His being had taken over my mind, and I haven't even talked to him. He's in my mind be it while I'm awake or asleep.

There is only one thing I know for sure, and that is that my demonic angel and his friends are enigmas. Nobody knows anything so far about him, so what I decided is that I'm going to start a little investigation. All I can think of when I picture Tsuna, is an angel with big, fluffy, black wings, and a scythe. My mind tells me he's dangerous, but yet pulls me towards him, like a iron to a magnet. Every single thing about him mystifies me. His voice is cold and his gaze fierce. I wonder what could have happened to him to make him react that way to the human race. His posture is as straight and proud as a lion, but has tension hidden deep within the body. He's a mystery, a puzzle, a challenge that I would like to take on and defeat. My once boring life will soon be filled of interest and excitement, that I haven't even felt for the last what? Eight… nine years? My boring life is about to come to an end.

No I'm not talking about death and most certainly not prostitution. I would never sink so low.

So like every other day, I got ready and ate breakfast. Yada yada yada. I'm pretty sure you don't want to listen to that for a good thirty minute, me describing the wonders of dragging your ass out of bed like your one of the living dead, or what I made for breakfast and how I made. I'm pretty sure that would be torture for you, unless… you actually want to know…

Well, I had a bowl of Coco Puffs. The chocolate goodness tha- Oh. So you actually don't want to listen to it. I told you so. It was your fault for not answering when you should have. Idiot.

Well, I'm sure you want to know what I'm wearing so you can at least picture what I'm wearing or look like. No? So you don't care about me, is that it? Too bad. You can go through the torture of me telling you and I'll enjoy every. Single. Minute. Of it. Mwuhahahahaha. I look down at the ground. I need to find a fucking therapist soon.

I'm wearing a simple outfit today. Black sneakers, a grey wife beater, black baggy pant, and my fedora hat which I love so much. Simple. Just the way I like it. I'm sure that all the girls will absolutely love this outfit. They get to see my muscles and my complete awesomeness. There is only one person I am hoping to impress though. I don't think this will affect him, seeing the way he reacted to absolute nothing, but you should always take a chance and try.

Today, I walked on to school campus with my friends trailing behind me only to be met with…

…Nothing.

Absolutely nothing…

I swear I saw a tumble weed roll by. I looked over at my friends strangely. They stared back at me, obviously not understanding that that look was my 'what the fuck' look. Idiots. Dino finally got it and shrugged not knowing, understanding, nor caring why. Well thanks for looking out for me Sherlock. Why don't you go die in a ditch somewhere?

We started up again to go inside. Let me tell you this. When we entered, I was so surprised. I heard squealing, shrieks, and shouts. You know what was different about all this? Not one single annoying thing that was going, was directed at me. As I walked down the hall, not one person paid attention to me, they were all to busy looking forward, attempting to get a good look at who ever was causing all this mishap. Well, now I was curious. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat? Everybody does! Well, I'm not a cat. But apparently you don't need to be a cat to be killed by your own curiosity. Funny really.

When I finally got to the front of the crowd to see what all the commotion was, my heart stopped. There, standing in the middle of everything, was Tsuna, Tora, and Yang. As the annoying squeals and noises went on, I could see the tick mark on Tsuna's face growing till suddenly, it burst. He gave all of us a hard glare and would of attacked all of us too, if it wasn't for Tora and Yang holding him back, trying to calm his murderous emotion. Nobody realized what was happening as they were to caught up in their day dreams. The two soon realized that trying to comfort him out here wasn't going to help so they dragged him off to try and calm him down. The crowd tried to follow but one "Shut the fuck up, and go the hell away or I'll kill you." And another glare and some killing intent from Tsuna, stopped them dead in their tracks. Lucky for them. I let go a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding as I saw them rounding the corner.

What just happened here just added to the mystery. From what I could see, he hates human for a reason unknown to me. The thing flashing through my mind is the question, 'How can one human harbor so much hate for humans?' He looks like he's trying to avoid us as much as possible, save for a few. I mean, it's normal for humans to hate other humans, like for what they do to the environment and their own stupidity which kills people and animals a like. It's a common thing, but I have never seen someone express it so openly, especially to the point of almost murdering someone, which again, would have happened to us had it not been for Tora and Yang. Now, I would thank them for saving us, but I don't think that's going to happen. For one, they don't want us to go near them. I have a sneaking suspicion that if anyone bothered them, that they themselves would not hold back and attempt to kill us. Kinda scary when I think about that. The blood of hundreds of student and teachers splattered through out the halls. Dead bodies scattered everywhere. I get sick just thinking about it.

Soon, as everybody got over the shock of what just happened, they all scattered to their homerooms. Now, the hall was as barren as a desert. I think I also saw a tumble weed somehow blowing through. Seriously! How did it even get in here and where was the wind coming from? We have walls on all sides of the building, for Pete's sake! What happens in this town can really amaze me sometimes.

We started back up, slowly walking to class as we thought of the events that had taken place two minute ago. Everybody was strangely silent. Even the most unbelievable *cough* Lambo and Ryohei *cough*. I was expecting Lambo to start crying and Ryohei to say something to the lines of extreme. Sadly, I have gotten used to this torture. Nobody should have to go through what I have gone through with them. I just feel for poor Kyoko for having to live with Ryohei. That must be the purest torture I would have ever thought of. Actually, I'm gonna keep that in the back of my mind, just in case.

Through out the day, everybody was oddly silent.

Why? You might ask…

Answer! Drum roll please! Dunanananananana! The event that happened earlier to day!

Anyways, thankfully, the unnerving silence that had followed through the day had ended when lunch time finally came and people sat down to eat and talk with their friends. No one in my group buys lunch because, lets all be honest. The food sucks and you never know what's in it. I've heard of people finding hair and nails in their food. And how do you know if that food is even really the correct meat? How do you know if your chicken isn't a cow, or even real meat for that matter. Okay, I'm done with the ranting, I apologize.

We all got together and walked outside to our designated sakura tree. As the tree was finally in our sight, we saw three figures already sitting under it. How dare they steal our precious tree? As we walked closer, ready to give them a piece of me, I realized who it was. It was the three from earlier, Tsuna, Tora, and Yang. I thought came to me and soon I was saying,

"Hold on a second guys, I'm gonna go talk to them for a minute. If I don't return within a ten minute time span, please come and rescue me. It will most likely be a bad thing that happened to me." As soon as they nodded their heads, I was making my way to the sakura tree. When I finally reached it, I stopped in front of them and said,

"Hey!"

As soon I let that one word fall from my mouth, the three were already staring at me.

Staring. Mo that's not the right word. More like, down right glaring at me with their bottled up hate energy focused in their eyes. Scary.

"What do you want?" Tsuna growled demonically, looking every bit as a demonic angel. I'm just going to have to change that. "See, Tora! This is why I didn't want to have to go to school. You know I could have already gotten my college degree online so I wouldn't have to put up with this shit and have to murder someone every five minutes. It's only our second day here and they already are breaking our rules. There was only one rule!" He half shouted, exasperated. "My god, this is why I hate humans! You! Get the fuck away from here or I'll kill you and everyone precious to you! Got it you lowly human?" His other two friends nodded in their agreement.

"Geez, all I wanted to ask, is to see if you would like to join us for lunch. So… would you like to join us for lunch?"

"You have till three until something very bad will happen to you." He said lowly, in a dark voice.

"One…"

"Is that a yes… a no…" I tried.

"Two…"

"Any answer will do…"

"Three." He growled.

Before I knew it, Tsuna to quick for the untrained eyes, got up and sucker punched me in my face. I staggered back, my vision darkening and going in and out, blurring. Slowly, as if I was in slow motion, I fell to the earth, my vision finally going black. The last thing I saw was Tsuna's smirk, as if he'd done the world some good.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I smirked as I watched him fall to the ground, but the smirk was soon wiped from my face as I realized he became unconscious. Why? Because I have to drag his lazy ass to the nurses office to get treated. God, today was such a pain.

"If his dumbass friends come over here, please tell him he's over in the nurse's office. Thank you." I threw him on my shoulder as I quietly brought him to the nurse. I'm trying to refrain myself from killing another useless human, but by each passing minute it was getting harder. I looked around. Seeing as no one was here because they were all either outside or in the cafeteria eating, I ran, using my speed that I use on my assassination jobs, and got there within a matter of seconds. Even though this is just my second day of school, I memorized the map so I know where everything is. I walked into the office and saw that the nurse isn't there. I let go a long sigh. I took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to the nurse after I laid him down on the cot. When I was done, I set the paper on the kid and left to go back with my friends.

* * *

Reborn Pov

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. I got up and flinched at the pain in my face. Then what happened came back to me. The punch, the smirk, and me passing out like a chick. I'm never gonna live that down. A boy smaller and scrawnier than me, knocked me out. Oh, the humiliation! Clicking came into my ears as the nurse walked up to me.

"You know a boy named Tsuna brought you here. You should thank him." Pfft, yeah right. I'm gonna thank the one who punched me in the face and was the reason I had to go to the nurse. Not in a million years. There's a good chance that I would get something worse than a punch. I wouldn't be looking forward to that, would you? Just to get her to shut up about it, I replied with a.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, you can go home now. Just be careful of your face, okay? It's four in the afternoon and your friends are waiting outside for you worriedly."

"Okay, thank you ma'am." I left the office slightly out of it. When I got out, I was bombarded by questions from my friends. When I got home, all I wanted to do was sleep. The day really tired me out, so when I fell onto my bed, I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

* * *

Annddd… CUT!

There's a good chance that I wouldn't be updating until next weekend. School really sucks huh?

Well I'm glad you guys are still reading and like my story. So we are moving on to the next topic…

SONG OF THE CHAPTER

Since we did cookies the last two chapters, we will do BROWNIES! Don't like it…too bad.

Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender  
Never surrender

Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
You make me feel better, put me back together

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender

Put me back together  
Never surrender, make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender


	4. Chapter 4

I made this whole chapter, then when I was uploading it, it got deleted! I was so mad. Murder the computer mad… so, so mad.

Anyways, I'm going to redo this story, thankfully, half was saved so… at least I don't have to do it all 3. still mad though… I worked very hard on the first part too… not that I didn't work hard on the whole thing but, just harder there…

**Guys, this is important. This chapter will be quite depressing compared to the rest of my story. Remember, I did put this as angst and I have done that for a reason. This chapter is just to show how Tsuna actually feels and a little bit into his past and with what happened with his parents. There will be a bit of graphic rape, but not enough to really picture anything happening, it will be cut off. I apologize for those who can't read that stuff. If you can't take abuse or rape, please don't read the dream. The dream with be the part of the story in ****_all_**** italics. Again, I do apologize that this isn't a very happy chapter, not that they were really.**

Thank you to all those have have reviewed, favourited, and followed.

Anyways, I'll get straight to the chase and let you read my story…

* * *

Chapter 4

Lies

Tsuna's POV

_Hello, hello, hello._

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before_

There's this particular song I'm listening to at the moment that goes perfectly with my every day life. Every day feels like the end of the world is coming and everybody just acts normal. There's only a handful of people in this idiotic world, who actually live their lives like they depend on it. those people right there are the smart people. In my line of business, you never know when your life is going to come to an end or when your family or loved one's comes to an end, your entire world feels like it's ending… but it looks like every other morning before.

_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone_

Was there any meaning to my life in the beginning? I think not. I don't think anyone would care if I was gone, and there would be no significant impact on society. Nobody even loves me… not even my family.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

_And I started waving at the passenger waving goodbye_

Time moves too slowly during all my agony and just plain life. Some times I wish it would just hurry up so I can die.

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time._

Nothing. Nothing is special about me except my talent for my job.

Infiltration time.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

I start slicing and shooting, killing my intended targets, not get so much as a single scratch.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend_

That's all my life is. Pretending and lying. I survive by putting on a mask and lying through my teethe.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

_And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

I just don't care what happens anymore. Life is such a pain, is it really worth living?

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_Started running but there's nowhere to run to_

I'm all alone in this world. Nobody's there. Nobody's there in my darkest times.

_I sat down on the street took a look at myself_

_Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

My world is already in hell, since the day I was born.

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

No one. I have no one.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

Twenty more men fall at my hands, slaying them in cold blood. No regret.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend_

I'm sick of pretending, but at this rate, it's how I live and the only thing I know.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

I'm all alone in this harsh, cruel world. Sometimes, I miss my family, but I know better… I know better…

_It was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

The only thing _cool_ is my heart and it's not cool, no, it's freezing.

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

It's time for you stupid, idiotic, ugly humans to die in a place you belong, by one of your own kind. You'll finally feel what I've felt; only you actually have a quick escape. I have to live through this for the rest of my life.

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

_It was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

Time to die.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

I gathered all the bodies and threw them together onto a pile.

_Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna pretend_

_Let's see how far we've come_

I darted around the building, throwing explosives all over the place.

_Let's see how far we've come_

I threw a few matches, allowing them to catch fire and for the flames to dance as they fed.

_Let's see how far we've come_

I finally came back to the mass of piled bodies and threw several matches on them, catching aflame quite easily.

_Let's see how far we've come_

For a few seconds, I took time to appreciate my work.

_Let's see how far we've come_

Finally, I awoke from my trance and escaped the burning building.

_Let's see how far we've come_

As I was nearing the exit, I heard several powerful booms. The explosions set off.

_Let's see how far we've come_

As I looked back to where my job had taken place, I watched as the building crumbled, collapsed, and soon fell to the ground.

_Let's see how far we've come_

I walked away, headed towards my contractor to get my reward while writing out my report.

_Let's see how far we've come_

I have indeed come far since then… so very far indeed.

As I reached the meeting place my contractor and I are to, well, meet at, I entered and went directly to my designated seat. I quickly texted him that my job was done and it was time to meet, then put my phone away. About 3 minute later, he had arrived, while I was simply sipping my jasmine tea. It soothed my troubled soul.

I handed over my report and as he skimmed the pages, I laid down, simply tired from my job. When he was done he said, "Well done. I expect no less from _the_ Kitsune. Here is your 60,000 dollars. I actually have one more job for you."

I raised one of my eyebrows at this. I let out a sigh of irritation at the mention of work.

"I'd like you to assassinate Karri Cosou. She's 16 years old and attends Namimori High." My eye's widened at this.

"No." I replied coolly.

"I'll pay you 200,000." He bribed. Poorly by the way.

"No." I stuck with my answer.

"400,000?"

"600,000. Final. It's either that, or nothing." The man huffed before sighing in defeat.

"Deal." He said reluctantly. Wait until I tell the others about this job.

"Can you give me a picture and her file, please?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and please do pay me up front. As in now."

"Ugh, fine." He grunted.

"Don't get snappy with me mister." I smirked, teasing him was kinda fun.

He just grunted in annoyance.

When I finally got home, it was two in the morning. What is with me and late night jobs. I walked up to my room and went straight to sleep, my energy drained.

* * *

_I opened my eyes only to find I was in a field of flowers. It was beautiful. You could see every kind of flower, hyacinths, roses, sweet peas, and daffodils, just to name a few. All the flowers together made a wonderful aroma. I took a few seconds to just take in the beauty and sent, engraving it into my mind. After a few minutes, I grew curious as to where I was. I was soon walking around to where my heart felt right until I came upon a house. It was old and rickety looking._

_I tried looked through the windows to see if anyone was home, but I came to a dilemma. I was short. Now, I was never a tall person, but I haven't been this short since I was eight. I looked at my hands only to see they were small and pudgy, they still had a bit of baby fat to them. I shrugged it off thinking it was my imagination. Even though I was terribly short, I could still see through the window and saw that nobody was home. I decided to be a bit mischievous and snuck in._

_I took a look at my surroundings and found a kitchen to the right and the living room to the left, up ahead was a hall with two bedrooms. I opened the one to the master bedroom and saw a king sized bed with a mahogany nightstand beside it, a lamp on top. The carpet was a light beige colour, the walls were a light grey colour. I took a look into the other bedroom only to find out it was a child's room. The walls were a light blue with tan carpet. There were no toys anywhere which was a bit odd if you ask me, but who's asking. The bed was a twin with a dark blue comforter. There was one window in the room and fairly small. Down the hall was a small bathroom. Nothing special._

_ The only thing was… this all seemed eerily familiar. I just can't seem to think of where I know of this place. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, then shut. A large man thundered in, yelling on the top of his lungs,_

_"Where are ya, ya brat?!"_

_Suddenly it all came back to me. This was the house my parents and I lived in when I was eight years old. This was the house I was constantly abused in. This was the house I did my first mission to survive. This was my living nightmare._

_I scrabbled to get up and ran into the master bedroom, and flung myself under the bed._

_"Come out, come out where ever ya are, ya brat! I know yar there, so don't hide!" I heard his heavy footsteps enter my old bedroom. I was practically shaking with fear. I normally don't act this way, but I have no control over my emotions anymore seeing as I'm in the form of an eight year old._

_Foot steps were coming closer, until finally, they stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief thinking I was in the all clear until… his face popped through the space where I crawled under the bed. I scream in sudden fear._

_"There ya are, ya little brat." He said with a smirk, but it was soon wiped off his face as he said, "I told you a million times to not come in here. You are not welcome here!" He dragged me out from under the bed, where as I practically pissed myself being as scared as I am. He threw me to the ground and delivered and good hard, well aimed kick to my ribs._

_"It is all your fault she died, ya brat!" he screamed at me picking me up by my hair and slamming me into the ground. "If you didn't get sick, she wouldn't have gone out of her way to go gat ya medicine 'cuz ya got ya sorry sick ass sick, better yet, if ya weren't even born, she wouldn't have gotten into a car accident to began with!" He delivered a few more right punches to my face causing blood to drip down from my mouth and nose._

_"I loved her so much, but ya had ta be selfish and go and kill her!" He growled. He picked up my limp body and threw me across the room and right into the wall. It caused a hole to be created and my head got stuck. Apparently, dear little daddy didn't like that so he came over to me and ripped my head out of the wall and once more slammed in into the floor._

_"Look what you have done now, ya brat!" he grinned to himself as he thought of something that must have seemed delightful to him. All I know is that it's not going to be delightful to me. "Just look at the hole ya created in the wall. I think ya gonna have ta compensate for that, brat." He gave me an evil smirk as he walked slowly over, unbuttoning his panting, then unzipping them. He laid his body on top of mine, and licked some of the blood off my face that was oozing from the cuts and scratches, only to be replaced by more._

_He slowly took his pants off to reveal his hidden manhood to the world that no one really wants to see. "Ya gonna enjoy this real good, ya slut." Oh, so it went from brat to slut now, huh? I see how it is. Well, you're a no good, son of a bi-_

_He rammed himself up my ass so hard that I saw stars. He continued to do this until finally-_

* * *

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. I felt a drop of water drop onto my hand. I looked at it curiously, wondering where it came from. I lifted my hand to touch my face, only to find I was crying. I haven't cried since that faithful day eight years ago. I guess we all need a release every now and then, mine was just eight years late.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I let go my long needed release of emotions. Tomorrow will just be another day. I will put on my mask, and wait until someone will notice me.

I'm all alone in this world. I act like I don't care which in reality, I don't, but behind all that…

I'm waiting… waiting for someone to look past all that…

And come and save me from my living hell…

Because in my life…

My nightmare never ends…

* * *

How did you like the ending? I put some real thought into making the perfect ending for this. I would love to hear how you think about this chapter. Again I apologize that it's so depressing.

Please review. I always love to hear what you think about the story.

Time for song of the chapter

This time you get a cake!

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you


	5. Chapter 5: hey sorry guys :(

okay guys im sorry about this but im not updating. i have had a long week and when i finally wrote my 3000 word chapter it got deleted so as you can tell i currently want to die. im sorry for those of you who wanted a chapter, i have exams this week and the next wo weeks off so i promise to make it up to you guys then. im just so sick of it. i will still do a song for you guys ok? and this is literally how i've been feeling forever now... so again im sorry about not have a new chapter up, im just really sick of it right now.

You're a mess, tangled with your confidence.  
You think you haven't sinned.  
Well, you're unstoppable,  
Your walls are impassible.

Oh, I think you're better off looking alone,  
'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.  
And at the end of the day you think to yourself,  
"My body is a product being sold on a shelf."  
Tell me I can change,  
Tell me I can change.

I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
Well, just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

(Don't forget!)

Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen.  
You just wanna stab again.  
I can't believe it's half this hard,  
You never knew your mind was dark, no!

Well, I think you're better off looking alone,  
'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.  
You can dig so deep for scars,  
You never knew your mind was dark.  
Come on and breathe with me, oh!  
Breathe with me, oh!

Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
Well, just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

You look down on, me so casually,  
In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me.  
Did I wreck this broken home?

Dear diary,  
Life is trying me.  
Can I get a sign?  
Or a two of mine, a piece of mind.  
Can I get a sign? (a sign)  
Can I get a sign? (I know)

Well, I know you lay in bed,  
Contemplating your own death.  
Well, just look at what you've done.  
Don't you dare forget the sun, love!

You look down on, me so casually,  
In everything I know.  
You look down on me, but not right on me.  
Is it plain to see, that life is trying me?  
Ohh, life is trying me!  
Life is trying.

Can I think of something?  
Gotta think of something!

plz dont be mad with me...


	6. Chapter 6

After nearly killing myself and my computer, I am going to update while I still have what I typed fresh within my mind. I am really getting to the point of a mental breakdown. It seems no matter how hard I try, nothing works out, so why the fuck bother? I want nothing more than to just have one day where I could sleep and do absolutely nothing. One day, to just be me and not have any nasty comments from my peers at school or from home. For once, if only just this once, if my god damn computer would just listen to me, but I know none of this is even going to happen so again why bother?

If you guys want to know what's wrong with me, just pm me. I'm extremely sorry about last week, that I didn't do my weekly update, so I'm hoping you guys will forgive me, if not, punish me in anyway you please…

Anyways, even after this chapter was deleted (twice); which I will forever curse this computer for doing that a second time, I am updating again. (I almost gave up on this story when my cord just died and went to hell…)

Anyways, late Christmas and whatnot. Oh and I never said I was going to give up on this story, I have no clue where you got that ideas… *whistles*

One thing I am glad to say about this story, is that it has reached over 1400 views. Thank you all for your support, I appreciate it. Love you all 3

* * *

Chapter 5

Greedy Little Fuckers

Tsuna's POV

Tomorrow came just as promised. Just another day until I die. Just another day I have to go through to wait until somebody finally notices. A woke up quite early in favor of getting this job done and over with. I really didn't want to get a job that requires people at my school for reasons like, oh I don't know, people finding out what I do for a living. I already have enough trouble as it is trying to not kill people by fucking with me or even coming near me. I don't feel like trying to come up with stories on how to cover that all up. Way too troublesome. I walked over to my closet and put on some black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. Simple, wasn't it? It might have been, but I prefer it that way. I hate complicated things. They always fuck with your brain. At least when you have simple, nothing can go wrong. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where I grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it into my mouth, running out the door with my backpack and everything I needed.

When I was already half way to school, I realized that I had forgotten to take my pill. Fuck. How stupid could I have been? Wait, I never did mention anything of a pill, did I? Well, what it does is, it suppresses my hate and anger so I don't kill someone by them just glancing the wrong way. What do I mean by that? In any way I don't like. I can control it if I'm prepared, and luckily for me, today I will be. When I reached school, there was an hour before class started, so I decide to take a bit of time to relax. I walked over to behind the school and when I was a few yards away from the sakura tree I was eating at yesterday, I ran up the tree. Don't ask how. It's a secret that you will never know because even if I did tell you how to do it, you either wouldn't understand a single word I'm saying, or you wouldn't be able to do it. what all that translates to is, just don't even bother.

I let out a sigh as I sunk into the tree. I pulled out my iPod and put on Three Days Grace. They truly are a miracle band. All their songs are pretty much true and are so filled of emotion. I wish I had emotion and could shower people around me with it just like they do. I sat like that for around fifteen to twenty minutes, just listening to the truth of life that is called TDG, until a blue jay and a cardinal landed on me, using one finger each as a landing post. They gave me a small chirp, telling me that they wanted me to listen to their song. I always did have a strong connection with animals. They understood me, and I understood them. A perfect harmony. This was helpful for when I had a job. They would go in and gather intelligence for me and when they would come back, I would reward them. Some people were just jealous of me even though if they spent one minute in my shoes, they would hate it. They hate it when people ignore them when they are singing, especially, when they sing to one person in particular and they either ignore them or throw a rock at them. I have always hated how people hunted animals for the hell of it or when people abused animals. How would they like to be abused? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like it either. Anyways, back to the birds, they come to me when they have a need for someone to listen to their songs. I took my headphones off and they took that as a sign to begin. As I listened to their beautiful songs, a breeze passed by, annoying them by the wind interrupting their song. They chirped twice in apology and took off in the direction of the wind, chirping their little heads off, most likely cussing out the wind.

I let out a sigh as I look at my watch and saw I only had about fifteen more minutes. I hopped off the branch in a perfect landing. I slowly but surely made my way to the front office. I noticed that on my way there, the school is now packed with students doing what ever the fuck they wanted, or in some cases, didn't want, like doing homework, or getting bullied. Honestly, people like that make me sick. I finally made it to the front office after nearly getting knocked out by a ball and nearly killing the perpetrator, but lucky for him, he got to live another day. I made my way to the secretary. She looked up at me, giving me a flirtatious smile, asking in a low voice,

"How can I help you, young man?" Obviously there were two meanings behind that sentence. The looks she was giving me is a prime example of looking at me the wrong way, but I was able to hold myself back and decided, why not have a little fun with this? I grinned psychotically, but still sexily- yeah, I can make it happen. I can make the impossible, possible.-as I said,

"I need a pass to skip school for the rest of the day without getting an absence. Do you mind getting me one?" I asked in a low, husky tone. This lady seriously isn't worth my time, but its going to be well worth it afterwards. The lady gave me an odd, confused look, clearly saying, _I don't understand, please explain for what reason you need one._

"Look, I'm not gonna give you my reason, but I will tell you where I will be for the rest of my day. I'll be over in the library, getting a few things done that need to get done. Now, for that to happen I need that pass. How about this, I'll compromise with you. You give me a pass, and I'll… go on a date with you and maybe something more. So, what do you say?" The look in her eyes said everything. She hurried to get the pass and scribbled what ever the fuck she was writing, down. Human stupidity truly amazes me. How could one person be so desperate? And she's trying to get a guy like me, when she, herself is twice as old as I am. I would never want to date someone like her. She hides her face in the mound of makeup covering her face. Who could ever find that attractive? That beauty is all artificial. I took the slip of paper she handed to me and gave her a wink. She blushed and returned to her computer, probably attempting to hide it. Lame. As I walked away, I called out to her,

"Oh, by the way, I would never go out with a whore like you." I cracked up. That was the best thing I've done in a long time. The last time I had laughed like that was way back in… in… uhhh… when was it? Oh well, not important. I made my way down to the library. I headed over to those big, ass comfy chairs and plopped down. I threw my leg over the arm, completely relaxed and just sunk into the chair. I relaxed like that for a few moments until I decided I had had enough with relaxing and went straight to business.

I brought my backpack to me and took out my laptop, notebook, and a pen, then put it back down. Now, the question of why did I bring my computer here stands out, now doesn't it? No it's not to play those little fucking kids games. NO! It's NOT to watch porn! What the fuck id this world coming to? I swear everything is sex related. Now, wouldn't it make sense if an assassin was to get information on somebody, he should at least have a way how? Yeah, thought so. I turned the power on to my computer and opened the network. From there, I began hacking into the school system and federal government to get information about this Karri Cosou chick. I got some good info. On her which should be helpful and some which is just crap. Well, sometimes anything can help.

Some of the info. I had gathered is down below:

_Orphan_

_Lives in 563 Kata Drive- no neighbors nearby _

_Classes:_

_First period- biology_

_Second period- algebra 2_

_Third period- AP art_

_Fourth period- AP English_

_Fifth period- technology_

_Sixth period- world history_

_Is a highly want felon and is wanted on 37 counts of first degree murder. She has raped several kids and has stolen 1,548,892 dollars from banks everywhere._

She has some serious stuff going on.

As I was doing my job, I noticed a familiar black hat. I soon came to realize that it was Reborn. _Fuck!_ _Maybe if I go hide in a corner and grow mushrooms, he won't notice me._ I was just about to go do that until her turned around and saw me. He turned back around, quickly telling his friends something, them coming over here.

"Hey!" He gushed.

Don't snap, don't snap, oh god please don't snap.

"Hello? Earth to Tsu-" I snapped. I punched him right in the gut. Well, you gotta give me points for trying not to. I mean, I was trying really hard to. I mean really, really hard. I don't have my meds or my friends to hold me back, so considering he's alive is really saying something, now isn't it?

"God damn it! Are you trying to kill yourself?! You don't just walk up to me and start to talk! On second thought, why are you even talking to me?! Do you even know what the phrase _do not fuck with_ means?! Obviously not!" I took a moment to regain my breath. After that rant, I pretty much murdered my lungs.

"I… was just… coming to ask… if you would… like to eat some lunch with us." He managed to finally get out in between pants and wheezes. He took a moment to breathe before standing up and saying,

"So, would you like to eat with us?" he asked, trying- but failing- to look sexy.

"I have a lot I will say about that. One, what the fuck makes you think I will eat lunch with you- wait let me rephrase that, what make you think I will ever let you take the pleasure of eating lunch with me? Two, I don't fucking know or trust you. And three, oh good lord three! What part of don't fuck with me don't you understand?! Are you fucking retarded?" I growled.

"Jesus, all I was asking was for one lunch. Not like I was asking for your hand in marriage, moron." Stay calm, stay calm. STAY CALM, DAMN IT! "Besides, your gonna fall for me just like everyone else, might as well just give in sooner than later." He continued cockily.

I let a small smirk dance on my lips, which is quite rare actually, and said, "Your quite the cocky little bastard aren't you? I'm not gonna fall for you and your tricks. Nice try though. You can come at me but you will never win." I saw him smirk and walk away,

"You will fall for me, just watch." At this comment, my little smirk became full blown as I said,

"Just like you have a crush on me?" He froze in place. He was blushing. How do I know that if his back was facing me? Well, his ears were turning red really fast. I let out a soft, quiet chuckle as he regained his pride and began walking away, trying to get rid of his blush. I had to admit, it was fairly adorable. Adorable? Have I ever known anything as adorable? I think not. Well, for this reason or another, I think my life has finally just got more interesting, if only just a tad.

* * *

As time passed and I being bored out of my mind, I looked at the clock only to see it was twelve thirty. I decided this was a good time to go down and get some lunch, hopefully not being stalked, be it girls or boys. Humans really scare me.

I walked into the cafeteria and right into the lunch line, getting a chicken wrap in the process. I walked over to the table Yang and Tora were sitting at and plopped down. We ate in a content silence as we always do. As you can see, we don't talk much but we still understand through body language. Just by my body language, they can tell I forgot to take my pill. Yang tries to look nonchalant, while Tora isn't doing such a great time at looking calm and collected. It's kinda funny really. They know what I can do if roused properly and it's not pretty. All I can tell you is that when that happens, you better run or there will be a mass murder. I had something to discuss, so sadly I had to break the silence. The silence will forever be missed.

"I have something of importance that needs to be and will be discussed after lunch. I will go to our teachers and release you from your classes, so worry not about that." Yes, I broke the silence. Is that so hard to believe?

"Sure, about what though?" Yang questioned.

"I have a new job that will allow us to take a break for a bit, not that we can't now, but… you know, I want us to have a few days to pretend we're normal kids. What do you think?"

"Sure, I would love for a chance like that!" She beamed. She liked to pretend every now and then that we weren't cold blooded killers. I think we all like to do that every now and then.

"Alright, I'm gonna go at this alone, seeing as this _is_ my job,"

"No problem, the money is all that counts." Yang swoons with hearts and dollar signs in his eyes. The greedy little fucker.

"You guys do your own jobs, we'll meet back up at the coffee shop down the street from here the latest 1 pm. I wanna get some actual sleep tonight."

"Will do." They both said. We finished eating in peace and quiet, something we never get. When we were done, we got up and threw out our garbage. We headed for the door to go to our classroom so I can excuse them for the rest of the day, when all of a sudden I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I looked back only to see the one thing that has currently kept my interests on surviving as of recent, Reborn.

"Hey guys, we need to leave now, I mean unless you want a blood bath on your hands." I stated as if it was nothing. In my case, it was nothing, but to them it was so much more. I really do try to hold back, but it's so hard, I just can't stand it, even when it is loved ones. I'm not saying that I love Reborn or anythi- fuck…

They looked back and saw him running towards us, they nodded to each other and we quickly ran off. As we reached the class, I looked back to see that either 1. we lost him or 2. he gave up. Probably two. Nobody cares about me to go through that much trouble.

I knocked on the door, then slammed it open. I didn't give two flying fucks about what the teacher thought or said about me, for all I care, they could die in hell. That actually sounds really good, the only thing is that I need this as a cover one way or another.

"Okay, here's the deal, im gonna steal these two. We have something to go over in the library and you _will_ let them. Do you need reasons? Okay. One is that we have off the charts IQ. Two? We could be in one of the best known colleges if we really wanted. Three is that we are by far smarter than you and you know this. You are just petrified of us and that is a good thing. Be scared, be very scared." I turned away with a smirk and said over my shoulder, "You best not defy me. We wouldn't know what would happen to you if you did. I can't guarantee you safety." We walked off and back to the library, where I last sat with the chairs, in the same exact position. I was very comfy~.

"Okay, so her name is Karri Cosou…" I explained everything and went over a plan to eliminate her. It was simple yes, but it will get the job done. Isn't that the thing that counts? The rest of the time we had until school was let out, we spent doing random things involving our computer. Tora went on to a roleplay site just for the hell of it. I think she did it because she truly enjoys those small moments of being normal.

Quickly came the main event of the day. I couldn't wait for all this to just be over and I can have a normal sleep pattern once more. Oh that would be simply divine, to have a normal sleep pattern. I got all my gear on and slipped out and stayed in the shadows to make sure no one saw me. I had my mask on so it wouldn't matter but you can never be too careful. I finally came upon her house and snuck in, and made my way to her room. It was eleven at night and all the lights were off, clearly stating that all the occupants, excuse me, occupant in the house were asleep. Yes, she lived alone. For reasons we could only guess. She at one point did have fosterparents though nobody knows what has happened to them. I can hypothesize( is that right?) that she either killed them, or… well I think she just killed them based on her record.

I snuck into her room, and since I needed to get some of the stress I've been feeling out, I picked her up and through her across the room. Now, let me tell you this, I was most certainly laughing insanely. It felt real good to be able to feel alive like this again.

"For your insolence, your crimes, your melonies, your _murders_, you are hereby sentenced to death, and you shall be guided there by I, the Kitsune. May your death be a painful one." She looked at me, dreading what was to come. In fact, she dreaded it so much that she pissed herself. Gross. I unsheathed my katana and slashed her legs, and then her stomach, then, ever so slowly, slashed the neck. She died slowly of blood loss. She screamed ear shattering screams but that didn't matter. She lived in the bad side of town, where no one will rescue you. It really made me want to laugh.

I walked out of the house and stuck to the shadows, I made my way home to get changed and head on to the café.

As I was walking, I let a full blown grin play one my face. To anyone, it would look as if I were insane (even though they can't see anything.) but I was merely happy,

I hadn't felt so alive until I came here.

* * *

So everyone that is the end. I hope this made up for my late chapter.

I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon fyi.

Thank you for all your support, I love you all.

Song of the Chapter

This has been my favorite song since I was five. I absolutely love this song as depressing as it is. I hope you guys do too.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)


End file.
